Our Town
Our Town is the eleventh episode of the third season of and the fifty-fifth episode of the series overall. Summary BIRTHDAYS AND GOOD-BYES — Although Caroline is in no mood to celebrate her 18th birthday, Elena, Bonnie and Matt surprise her with a small party in an unusual location. Damon and Stefan disagree on the best way to handle Klaus, and a reckless Stefan decides to test his theory by taking things to dangerous extremes. Bonnie is concerned when Elena tells her about Jeremy's new plans. At a Founder's meeting, Alaric once again runs into Dr. Fell, who is in the middle of an argument with her ex-boyfriend, the medical examiner. Tyler refuses to go along with Klaus’ latest demand, and is surprised when Klaus seems to accept his decision. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes * Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell Co-Starring * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Kimberley Drummond as Mindy * Daniel Newman as Daniel Warren * David Colin Smith as Brian Walters Trivia *Antagonist: Stefan Salvatore. *It is revealed in the Season Six episode I Never Could Love Like That, that this episode takes place on October 10, 2010, as Caroline's birthday was revealed to be October 10, 1992. *This episode marks Caroline's 18th birthday and the first episode to feature a birthday since The Birthday. **This is the second birthday celebrated this season. The first was Elena's in the premiere. **Caroline's birthday is also the third birthday celebrated in the series. The first was Stefan's in 162 Candles in Season One. *Damon’s continued evolution from villain to hero is shown. *It is the first time Wickery Bridge is shown. *This episode marks the second appearance of Meredith Fell. *This is the second episode this season to feature all main cast members. *Klaus orders Tyler to bite Caroline to get back at Stefan for stealing his coffins and beheading one of his hybrids. Tyler refuses, but because of his sire bond with Klaus, he inadvertently bites Caroline anyway while they're making out in the woods. *The scene where Klaus gives his blood to Caroline is a mirror of the scene in the novels when Katherine von Swartzschild meets Klaus, who then turned her into a vampire. **It also marks the beginning of their frenemy relationship, although the "friend" aspect does not emerge fully until American Gothic. *Damon killed his second hybrid in this episode, the first being in Homecoming. *This episode marked the first appearance of Klaus' new right-hand hybrid, Daniel Warren. *Stefan killed Mindy, marking his first on-screen kill of a successful hybrid, though he had killed Ray Sutton, an unsuccessful hybrid, prior to this episode. * This is the first and only time that Stefan threatens to turn Elena into a vampire against her will. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Alaric's Apartment **Witch Burial Ground **Mystic Falls High School **Klaus' Family Mansion **Forbes House **Founders' Hall **Mystic Falls Cemetery ***Fell Crypt **Gilbert House **Wickery Bridge **Mystic Grill **Woods Body Count *Mindy - Decapitation; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Brian Walters - Staked; killed by Alaric Saltzman/his alter-ego * One of Klaus' hybrids - Heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore Cultural References *" " is a song written by John Lennon in 1969. *" " is sending text messages while during drunken stupor. It is usually something that one would not do while sober. *" " refers to the 1978 . It suggests following the leader mindlessly, without thinking of the consequences. *"Getting caught in the cross-fire" is to be caught between two warrior factions. *"White Knight" a man who sees a damsel in distress and thinks he feels the obligation to protect her. *" ", or to attend a party without invitation. *" " is when something that is not the target is damaged or destroyed. In military terms, it usually means civilians. Although the phrase was only coined in 1962, it is widely used now. It is also the name of a 2002 with . *''Our Town'' is the name of a 1940 film adaptation of the Thornton Wilder play of the same name. Tropes *Although Damon and Elena just kissed the night before, both of them are acting guilty as if they had sex... *Caroline will be young, sexy, blond and super-strong forever (or until somebody stakes her). Still, she does not want to celebrate her birthday because immortality sucks! **Instead of a birthday party, she ends up attending her own funeral - although there is also cake. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 2.86 million viewers in the USA. Quotes :Stefan: "Get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls, or I will remove them myself." ---- :Klaus: "Get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends!" ---- :Elena: (about Jeremy) "He's in danger!" ---- :Damon: "You wanna beat the villain, you have to be smarter!" :Stefan: "No, to beat the villain, you have to be the better villain!" ---- :Damon: "He's operating crazy!" ---- :Elena: "I can't lose anyone else that I love!" ---- :Stefan: "Destroying Klaus is all I have left!" :Elena: "You had me!" ---- :Stefan: "If I know his weakness, I can destroy him!" ---- :Bonnie: (frustrated that the sealed casket won't open) "Why won't you open?" ---- :Stefan: "Say goodbye to your family, Klaus!" ---- :Elena: "Stefan, no!" ---- :Stefan: "Maybe I'll just turn you into a vampire!" :Elena: "Stop the car, Stefan!" (Stefan feeds Elena his blood) ---- :Stefan: "I don't really care what you think about me anymore, Elena." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= 3x11 13.jpg 3x11 14.jpg 3x11 12.jpg 3x11 11.jpg 3x11 10.jpg 3x11 09.jpg 3x11 08.jpg 3x11 07.jpg 3x11 06.jpg 3x11 05.jpg 3x11 04.jpg 3x11 03.jpg 3x11 02.jpg 3x11 01.jpg 3x11 Our Town-Caroline.jpg 3x11 Our Town-Bonnie-Elena.jpg |-|Screencaps= 2.png|You wanna beat the villain, you've gotta be smarter. 23.png 3.png 1e.png 2w.png 4t.png 6g.png 7v.png 1d.png 2q.png|Mindy 4u.png 6n.png 7l.png 8y.png|"Maybe I'll just turn you into a vampire." 9.png 10.png|- "Destroying Klaus is all I have left!" 11.png|- "You had me!" yuıopğ.png Screenshot_2277.jpg Screenshot_2278.jpg Screenshot_2280.jpg Screenshot_2279.jpg Screenshot_2281.jpg Screenshot_2282.jpg Screenshot_2287.jpg Screenshot_2288.jpg Screenshot_2290.jpg Screenshot_2302.jpg Screenshot_2303.jpg Screenshot_2304.jpg Screenshot_2305.jpg Screenshot_2306.jpg Screenshot_2307.jpg Screenshot_2308.jpg Screenshot_2309.jpg Screenshot_2310.jpg Screenshot_2311.jpg Screenshot_2312.jpg Screenshot_2313.jpg Screenshot_2314.jpg Screenshot_2315.jpg Screenshot_2316.jpg Screenshot_2318.jpg Screenshot_2319.jpg Screenshot_2317.jpg Screenshot_2320.jpg Screenshot_2321.jpg Screenshot_2322.jpg S03E11-MC.jpg|Matt and Caroline |-|Behind the Scenes= TVD_3x11_BTS.png our-town-photo_1.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Birthday episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three